indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Italy
*Venice *Pisa *Milan *Naples *Turin *Florence |cultures=*Etruscan *Roman }} Italy is a country in southern Europe, situated in the center of the Mediterranean Sea. Italy was the cradle of the Roman civilization and the center of the ancient world till its fall. Not much later Italy broke up into multiples little countries and only achieved re-unification around mid-19th century. It was always renowned though, by its commercial and artistic importance. At the start of World War I Italy was allied with Germany, but chose to remain neutral instead and later joined the Entente, that is, her ally's enemies. In the peace treaty of Versailles, though, Italy received so little that it felt betrayed by its new allies, giving raise to the birth of Fascism and the ascension of Benito Mussolini. France and Britain's protests over Italy's invasion of Ethiopia in 1935 alligned her with Germany once again, and as a result Italy fought with the Nazis in the Second World War, until Mussolini was forced from power by the King and Italy switched sides to the Allies. Adventures in Italy Indiana Jones traveled to Italy several times during his lifetime, and became involved in archaeological expeditions in competition with Fascist Italy's ambitions on a number of occasions. He had two encounters with the fanatic Fascist Italian archeaologist Leonardo Sarducci. Sarducci led the Fascist movement's anti-intellectual agenda and supported and led Fascist Italy's Ministry of the Archaic. Sarducci was killed in the Italian colony of Libya in 1933. In 1938, Jones journeyed to Venice in 1938 on behalf of Walter Donovan in search of Richard's shield to find the location of the Holy Grail. However his intention was to locate his father, who had been previously sent by Donovan to find the shield and the Holy Grail through tracking his steps. Indiana Jones found the shield but was subsequently attacked by the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, a Christian secret organization dedicated to protecting the Holy Grail. Jones traveled to Rome and then the Vatican in 1941 where, while in disguise, he encountered Mussolini in discussion with the Pope Pius XII. Artifacts * Richard's shield * Voynich Manuscript Notable Italians * Leonardo Sarducci * Giacomo Puccini * Benito Mussolini * Jim Colossimo * Johnny Torrio * Xavier of Bourbon-Parma * Giacomo Andrini Appearances * The Perils of Cupid *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Spectre de Venise'' * Tales of Innocence * * Treasure of the Peacock's Eye *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Monte Cassana'' Sources *Grail Diary *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones Artifacts'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Other Tales'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' External links * Category:Countries